


柠檬薄荷

by oocdiajing



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oocdiajing/pseuds/oocdiajing
Relationships: 夏之光/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 13





	柠檬薄荷

焉栩嘉用筷子在碗中使劲搅了搅，才把面送进嘴里。这是夏之光家里仅存的食物，傍晚吃剩的。面上浇了他炒的炸酱卤，焉栩嘉嚼着切成小块的黄瓜丁，腮帮一鼓一鼓，左脸颊的痣像颗晃动的小星。

夏之光看他，刚从冰箱取出的一罐酒精饮料被他握在手里反复摇晃着，半天才终于拉开拉环，“刺啦”的气声跳出来，焉栩嘉抬起眼睛。

眼神交汇瞬间像两块打燃的火石。围着浴巾的夏之光赤裸着上身，刘海湿哒哒贴在额头上，恍惚中还残存着些他大学时代梳着顺毛的样子。焉栩嘉目光从夏之光厚实的胸肌上跌回碗中，埋头猛嘬了一口面。

「装什么啊，你没看过吗」夏之光拉开椅子坐在他对面，「前、女友？」

焉栩嘉嘴里还有半口面没嚼完，此时正慌着咽，一下就咬到了自己的舌头，焉栩嘉痛哼了一声，感觉嘴里漫上一丝血味。

他皱皱眉头，身体贴在椅背上抬头看着夏之光发愣，眼泪滚下来，一滴滴泪珠像戏法一样变出来，焉栩嘉手背抹了一下脸，像小孩子一样哭出声来。夏之光吓了一跳，蹲到他身边露出手足无措的样子，「焉栩嘉 是不是真的有这么疼啊」。

焉栩嘉咚咚两拳锤在他肩上，用带着沉闷低音的哭腔说「你怎么 …怎么非要和我吵架啊」。他委屈和抱怨的语调如同黏稠的缠蜜带着厚重的甜味，夏之光记起他第一次见到的焉栩嘉，在午间空旷的球场里，四周的树木午休一般温柔又静谧，他穿着灰色的运动服，像植物在太阳照耀下散下的光斑一样美。他站在那里投球，三四个球都堪堪砸在篮筐上又高高跳起来，像是故意和焉栩嘉逗闷。站在远处的夏之光在心里笑了他一声，正准备走，焉栩嘉突然赌气似的把球往地上摔，那球于是直直地奔他而来。

夏之光伸手把球接在手上，看见焉栩嘉向他跑过来，他没想到这个看起来瘦高的男孩长了一张讨喜的圆脸，跳跃泛起的红晕在他肉嘟嘟的脸颊显现出可爱的蓬勃气息。「夏师哥好」焉栩嘉站定了跟他打招呼，一咧嘴露出齐整的白牙像是张制作精美的牙医广告「我是隔壁音乐系的新生，我叫焉栩嘉」。夏之光说那你怎么把球打到这了呢？焉栩嘉没反应过来，被他呛在当场，夏之光把球塞在他怀里，手肘撑着他的球，用另一只手捏了捏他的脸，走了。

「好了 不吵了」夏之光站起来语气像是在哄小孩，他抬手拍拍焉栩嘉的背，空了一拍，将手挪开了。「夏之光」焉栩嘉侧脸暧昧地贴在他的腰上，语气认真地问，「你会不会觉得我一点长进也没有啊」，夏之光低头看他的头顶，像是怀里抱着大团蓬软的羽毛，他怕焉栩嘉会流露出那种无辜又哀伤的神色来。

焉栩嘉自顾自地跟他讲话，语句被他小声啜泣砍了个断断续续，关于今天晚上他在租房中介遇见焉栩嘉之前所发生的事情，夏之光勉强能拼出个大概：几天前焉栩嘉跟家里出柜，一家上下闹了个人仰马翻，焉栩嘉赌气要和男友私奔，收拾好衣服行李夜里偷跑出门，还很有骨气的连块表都没拿走。焉栩嘉的男朋友可倒好，听说焉栩嘉的黑卡冻了，没等焉栩嘉的二等高铁座到达上海，人在南京就给他在微信下了分手通牒。

夏之光想，这什么情节啊，你以为你是公主小妹吗？焉小少爷居然为了什么人跟家里闹翻了，焉栩嘉没讲过“为”这个字，但是夏之光体贴地填充在故事中。他抖擞抖擞刘海，像淋雨的小雀整理羽毛，水滴了焉栩嘉一脸。

「你有什么长进，焉栩嘉，你哪有长进，你以前还能骗男人，现在沦落被男人骗」，夏之光走了几步，回过头来看他，他眼角的泪痣如同两柄短剑一般寒光逼人，焉栩嘉觉得夏之光就要折回来对着他吐两下口水解气。

夏之光带上房间的门，过一会传出来吹风机筒轰轰的气声。

焉栩嘉坐在厨房里发呆，他不断回放他从租房中介里，怎么样撞见来做租房登记的夏之光，焉栩嘉手里拎着他的行李箱子，夏之光穿着剪裁得体的驼色大衣，镜头从他们侧面仰拍并向上推进，犹如一段追机的小言情节。遇见神了，焉栩嘉在心中喃喃自语。

他胡思乱想了一通，收拾了碗放在水槽里洗，那种油乎乎的感觉折磨着焉栩嘉，他又怀疑夏之光恨他，或者说他对这件事根本深信不疑。他们谈恋爱那会儿，在学校旁边租了个小公寓，焉栩嘉窝在夏之光怀里躺着，夏之光垫在他头上打手游，五次里有四次他伴随着夏之光对队友的真挚祝福突然惊醒，他挣扎着从夏之光怀里逃出来，揉吧揉吧眼睛，说「夏之光，你是不是恨我啊」。

夏之光揽过他来对他脸颊啃了一口，说是是是，就翻身把他压在下面，「还有更坏的事呢，嘉嘉，你想不想试试？」那时候焉栩嘉还带着未消去的脸颊肉，夏之光每天“亲一口胖妞”“亲一口胖妞”的逗她，只是二十三岁的焉栩嘉已经很瘦了，青年锐气的下巴颏棱角分明。他们刚分手时焉栩嘉总忍不住设想一些重逢的光景，可能那时自己已经不再是被家里决定命运的洋娃娃嘉嘉了。

可是真的遇见了，夏之光却说他一点长进也没有。焉栩嘉觉得挫败，蹲下来开了碗柜顺势把碗摞起来，碗柜里粉色和湖蓝色的碗错杂的叠着，落在焉栩嘉眼里却是如此的不协调，另有碎花图案杯口描了金边的一套咖啡杯，显然不属于夏之光。「好俗」不知道在骂谁，焉栩嘉撇撇嘴逃也似地关了柜子。

焉栩嘉洗完澡，擦着头发在卧室门口站了一会，夏之光出来看见他，瞥了他一眼过来说「焉栩嘉，我刚才想了想」。焉栩嘉把毛巾从头顶推在肩上，手指撇了一下刘海，夏之光看着他一顿，然后说我忘记把房租告诉你了。

焉栩嘉哦了一声，慢慢平铺开一个焉式招牌笑容，复读了一遍「好，月租880，水电平摊，无线免费」。焉栩嘉这个笑仿佛让人一拳打在棉花上，笑得过于标准，完美得仿佛有函数曲线可循，看得夏之光莫名恼火，直感觉一阵气涌上来，打了一个嗝。

那罐鹅黄色包装的酒精饮料，碳酸气体里带着柠檬薄荷味。

焉栩嘉一愣，继而靠在门框上东倒西歪地笑了一阵，后来他浑厚的哈哈哈哈声在房间中久久回荡。夏之光抿嘴把他下巴捏住了，焉栩嘉一下安静下来，心想不会这也要打我吧，紧闭住眼睛缩缩肩膀，像是看见主人举起拖鞋的就瑟缩成一团的小狗。

嘴唇碰嘴唇，夏之光就这么亲了一下他。然后他退了一步，和焉栩嘉隔开两个人的距离。

「什么啊」焉栩嘉睁开眼，他指尖摸一下嘴唇「这算什么呀」，听着像有些生气的样子。夏之光说让你再笑，这就当我给刚被甩掉的倒霉蛋一点安慰呗。焉栩嘉迈了一步，将夏之光胸口处的睡衣拽成一个角，低着头叼住夏之光的唇瓣咬，鼻尖相抵，一呼一吸也炽热起来。

夏之光的手臂在空中悬着，仿佛酸痛了，才抚上焉栩嘉的背，他的睡衣一直是这样的料子又顺又滑，好摸的很。他的手在焉栩嘉背上划了两个来回，又被轻轻推开。

「她呢？」焉栩嘉离开夏之光的脸，唇舌间扯出一丝银线，也许荡了片刻，又断掉。「谁？」「算了」，焉栩嘉偏头埋在夏之光颈窝里，他伸出舌头舔夏之光的皮肤，如同一条色彩艳丽的蛇缠紧他的猎物。

夏之光把他搂得更紧了些，像是他们的学生时代，他用羽绒服的一面裹紧为了时尚穿着风衣而瑟瑟发抖的焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉抵上他的胯磨蹭，像是还不够，于是抬腿勾住夏之光，挺腰缓缓撞向他。

「焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉」提醒比情欲的意味多些，他在说这些都超出“安慰”以外，焉栩嘉含含糊糊地哼唧两声算是应对。「不算我趁火打劫？」夏之光问。

「不算」。

夏之光把他推回门上吻，焉栩嘉破了皮的舌头被吻得发痛，发出气声的呜咽仍然不甘示弱的回吻他。夏之光两手拖着他的屁股，把他抱起来，焉栩嘉很默契的把另一条腿也盘在他身上。夏之光以前抱着他会故意装出很累的样子，拍拍他的屁股，喊他小猪。焉栩嘉想的心里空落落的，他吻着夏之光耳珠，手攀紧他的脖子，喊他「哥哥」。

焉栩嘉落在床上。

几个昼夜来，他第一次有被托住的感觉，从无止境的天旋地转中看清楚面前的人，眉目如星。他从悬崖跌坠，而夏之光是一株葱郁的树，拉住了他下落的身体。他得以匐在树枝上，如在云端。

夏之光笼住他的身体，上半身贴在他身上，如同夜色一般结实地铺下来，手搭在焉栩嘉的腿中间，隔着内裤那层薄布料在掌心揉搓。焉栩嘉夹紧他的手，长腿难耐地绞在一起，配合着挺动腰肢，脸颊上的薄汗粘着发丝，他的脸如在一层雾气之中，一转眼睡裤先被蜕了大半。

焉栩嘉的手从睡衣下摆摸进去，探索着夏之光腰腹和脊背。夏之光直起身体扒了上衣甩在一边，拉着焉栩嘉的手摸自己，焉栩嘉眯着眼，手指捏上夏之光乳头，玩硬了就快速地用手拨着。他下面被夏之光玩得湿透，侵入他身体的两根手指故意弄出恼人的声响来，夏之光的阴茎顶在他的会阴上，要给不给地吊着他。

焉栩嘉折腾了两下，想翻上去自己去骑，夏之光紧箍住他的大腿，巴掌侧着落在他屁股上，丰满的肉打起来响得很，手感还是那么好。打的焉栩嘉一颤，差点就要射出来。夏之光挺腰送进去，顶到最里面不动了，俯下来身体勾弄焉栩嘉舌头，把指尖的粘液涂在他呵气而微张的嘴上。

焉栩嘉涨得要命，夏之光一门心思想看他发狂。焉栩嘉被磨得哭着踢蹬腿，说操你妈夏之光，不是个死人就动两下。他才按着焉栩嘉的腿，折成大开的m型，打架一样地操他，钉得焉栩嘉的腿软得挂不上他的腰。

「哥哥，我痛」，焉栩嘉紧抓着他的小臂，他失神的眼睛努力捕捉着夏之光的表情，止不住地将他绞紧。他给的一切都那么好，是不是真有夏天曾经如此炙热，他站在光下，心甘情愿被灼伤眼睛，一切都那么痛，像是爱意里裹挟着恨。

焉栩嘉在濒死的快感里央求哥哥射给他。后来呢，他半夜醒来，看着四周的带着杂质的黑色，记不起之后的情况，手指摸下去，却都是干净清洁的。夏之光睡在床边上，背对着他，像是散发着檀树香气的木雕。「这算什么呀」，焉栩嘉想。

他拱了拱身体，将脸贴在他的脊背上，晕乎乎地睡去。


End file.
